universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jiggly
Entrance Pokeball? Jiggly come out of a Pokeball. Special Attacks Neutral B - Disarming Voice Jiggly will use Disarming Voice on a Opponent, Not only giving damage, but Also removing either the opponent weapon or a Weapon-Base attack for a few. Side B - Dash Attack Jiggly will dash and Ram into a Opponent, Giving Major Damage depend what distance She is. Up B - Sing Attack Almost Similer to her Brawl Counterpart, Not only Jiggly will sing a opponent to sleep, It will also give some Damage. Down B - Earthquake Wave It might sound Crazy, but Jiggly will use Earthquake to give a Opponent Major Damage depending on how close She is. Final Smash - Silk Truss Jiggly will send out Electric Spark between Her, Giving the Opponent MAJOR Damage to who ever next to her or about to land on her. KOSFX KOSFX1: AHH KOSFX2: OW Star KOSFX: *Crying* Screen KOSFX: OWW Taunts Up: *Twawl and Wink* Sd: *Offer Flower* Dn: "Jigglypuff" ^w^ Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Clapping* "Hope We can play again." Victory 2: *Smiling* :3 Victory 3: *Hopping for Joy* YAY!!! ^W^ Victory 4 (Against Unikitty): "I'm sorry, You wanna get Ice-Cream?" Lose/Clap: *Trap in Pokeball* Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Jiggly_Win_Pose.png|Win Pose Jiggly_Lose_Pose.png|Lose Pose Character Description Moemon (short for "Moekko Monsters") is a hack of Pokémon FireRed that changes all Pokémon into gijinka. It is a simple change of FireRed, but with additions such as the ability to catch the three starters, Eevee, and a mix of both LeafGreen and FireRed Pokémon (thus making it simpler to obtain all Pokémon). The game still receives a fair amount of attention, as a patch was released solely for the FireRed hack that updated both the sprites of the Pokémon as well as their menu sprites, functioning like DLC would for any game. Jiggly is one of the pokemon, Being a Gijinka Version of a Jigglypuff. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- Jiggly Roll (Like Jigglypuff's Neutral B in SSBB) *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Icon Victory Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0sgTQmh_n4 0:00 to 0:08 - Jigglypuff Song Kirby Hat Jiggly Hair and Ears Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Wiimote Sound "Jiggly" Classic Mode TBA Snake Codec TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Trivia *Most of the Moves are base off the Pokemon Stadium Game on SNES, Another Bootleg Game. *She prefer to stay young and cute. *Jontron insulted the game saying that some Pedo made the game, Quoteing: It Pokemon with Little Girls. Videos Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4 Category:Lawl with Garterbelt 4's Text & Read Movesets Category:Small Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Cute Characters Category:Light Weight Category:Kid Category:Bootleg Category:Moemon Category:JonTron Reviewed Category:Kawaii Category:THE CUTEST THING EVAH!!! Category:Moe Category:Chibi Category:Characters with cute voices Category:Pokemon Bootlegs Category:No More Anarchy